wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XLIX
Przez Raciborz przejechano, koniom tylko popasłszy. Nikt króla nie poznał, nikt na orszak nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi, bo wszyscy byli zajęci niedawnym przejściem dragonów, między którymi, wedle powszechnego mniemania, monarcha polski miał się znajdować. Orszak ten jednak wynosił około pięćdziesięciu koni, gdyż królowi towarzyszyło kilku dygnitarzy, pięciu samych biskupów, a pomiędzy innymi nuncjusz odważył się dzielić z nim trudy niebezpiecznej wyprawy. Droga jednak w granicach cesarstwa nie przedstawiała żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. W Oderbergu, niedaleko ujścia Olszy do Odry, wjechano w granice Morawy. Dzień był chmurny i śnieg walił tak gęsto, że na kilkanaście kroków nie było można dojrzeć drogi przed sobą. Ale król był wesół i pełen dobrej myśli, bo zdarzył się znak, który wszyscy za najpomyślniejszą poczytywali wróżbę, a którego współcześni historycy nie omieszkali nawet w kronikach zapisać. Oto przy samym wyruszeniu króla z Głogowy pojawiła się przed koniem biała całkiem ptaszyna i poczęła krążyć, wzbijać się chwilami w górę, chwilami zniżać nad samą głową monarszą, kwiląc przy tym i świegocąc radośnie. Wspomniano, że podobny ptak, ale czarny, kręcił się nad królem, gdy w swoim czasie z Warszawy przed Szwedami ustępował. Owa zaś biała całkiem wielkością i kształtem była do jaskółki podobna, co obudziło tym większy podziw, że zima była głęboka i jaskółki nie myślały jeszcze o powrocie. Uradowali się jednak wszyscy, król zaś przez pierwsze dni o niczym innym nie mówił i najpomyślniejszą sobie przyszłość obiecywał. Również zaraz z początku drogi okazało się, jak dobrą była rada Kmicica, aby jechać osobno. Wszędzie na Morawie opowiadano o niedawnym przejeździe króla polskiego. Niektórzy twierdzili, że widzieli go na własne oczy, całego w zbroi, z mieczem w ręku i koroną na głowie. Różne też już chodziły wieści o sile, jaką ze sobą prowadził, i w ogóle przesadzano do bajecznych rozmiarów liczbę dragonów. Byli i tacy, którzy widzieli z dziesięć tysięcy, iż się końca szeregów, koni, ludzi, chorągwi i znaków doczekać nie mogli. — Pewnie — mówiono — Szwedzi zaskoczą im drogę, ale czy poradzą takowej potędze, nie wiadomo. — A co? — pytał Tyzenhauza król — nie miał Babinicz racji? — Jeszcześmy nie stanęli w Lubowli, miłościwy panie — odpowiedział młody magnat. Babinicz zaś kontent był z siebie i z podróży. Wraz z trzema Kiemliczami trzymał się zwykle naprzód przed orszakiem królewskim, rozpatrując drogę; czasem jechał ze wszystkimi zabawiając króla opowiadaniem pojedynczych wypadków z oblężenia Częstochowy, których Janowi Kazimierzowi nigdy nie było dosyć. I z każdą niemal godziną przypadał lepiej królowi do serca ów junak wesół, dziarski, do młodego orła podobny. Czas schodził monarsze to na modlitwie, to na pobożnych rozmyślaniach o życiu wiekuistym, to na rozmowach o wojnie przyszłej i pomocy spodziewanej od cesarza, to wreszcie na przypatrywaniu się zabawom rycerskim, którymi towarzyszący żołnierze starali się czas podróży skrócić. Miał to bowiem w swej naturze Jan Kazimierz, że umysł jego łatwo przechodził od powagi do pustoty niemal i od ciężkiej pracy do rozrywek, którym gdy przyszła na niego taka chwila, oddawał się duszą całą, jakby żadna troska, żadne zmartwienie nie obciążało go nigdy. Popisywali się tedy żołnierze, czym który umiał; młodzi Kiemlicze, Kosma i Damian, bawili króla swymi ogromnymi i niezgrabnymi postawami i łamaniem podków jako trzcin, on zaś kazał im za każdą po talarze dawać, chociaż w sakwach dość było pusto, bo wszystkie pieniądze, nawet klejnoty i "parafanały" królowej poszły na wojsko. Pan Andrzej popisywał się rzucaniem ciężkiego obuszka, który tak silnie w górę puszczał, że prawie go widać nie było, a on nadlatywał koniem i chwytał go w lot za rękojeść. Król na ów widok aż w ręce klaskał. — Widziałem — mówił — jak to pan Słuszka, brat pani podkanclerzyny, czynił, ale i on nie miotał przez pół tak wysoko. — U nas to we zwyczaju na Litwie — odpowiedział pan Andrzej — a gdy się człek z dzieciństwa wprawia, to i do biegłości dojdzie. — Skądże to masz tę kresę przez gębę? — spytał pewnego razu król pokazując na bliznę Kmicica. — Dobrze cię ktoś szablą przejechał. — To nie od szabli, miłościwy panie, jedno od kuli. Strzelono do mnie, lufę mi do gęby przyłożywszy. — Nieprzyjaciel czyli swój? — Swój, ale nieprzyjaciel, którego do porachunku jeszcze wezwę, i póki się to nie stanie, mówić mi się o tym nie godzi. — Takiżeś to zawzięty? — Nie mam ja żadnej zawziętości, miłościwy panie, bo oto na łbie głębszą jeszcze szczerbę od szabli noszę, którą szczerbą mało dusza ze mnie nie uszła, ale że mi ją zacny człowiek uczynił, przeto urazy do niego nie żywię. To rzekłszy Kmicic zdjął czapkę i ukazał królowi głęboką bruzdę, której białawe brzegi widne były doskonale. — Nie wstyd mi tej rany — rzekł — bo mi ją zadał taki mistrz, jak nie masz drugiego w Rzeczypospolitej. — Którenże to jest taki mistrz? — Pan Wołodyjowski. — Dla Boga! Toż ja go znam. Cudów on pod Zbarażem dokazywał. A potem byłem na weselu towarzysza jego, Skrzetuskiego, który mi pierwszy z oblężonego Zbaraża wieści przywiózł. Wielcy to kawalerowie! A był z nimi i trzeci; tego całe wojsko sławiło jako największego rycerza. Gruby szlachcic, a tak krotochwilny, żeśmy na weselu mało boków od śmiechu nie pozrywali. — To pan Zagłoba, zgaduję! — rzekł Kmicic — człek to nie tylko mężny, ale dziwnych fortelów pełen. — Cóż oni teraz czynią, nie wiesz? — Wołodyjowski u księcia wojewody wileńskiego dragonami dowodził. Król zasępił się. — I razem z księciem wojewodą Szwedom teraz służy? — On? Szwedom? On jest przy panu Sapieże. Sam widziałem, jak po zdradzie księcia wojewody buławę mu pod nogi cisnął. — O, to godny żołnierz! — odrzekł król. — Od pana Sapiehy mieliśmy wiadomości z Tykocina, w którym księcia wojewodę obległ. Niech mu Bóg szczęści! Gdyby wszyscy byli do niego podobni, już by nieprzyjaciel szwedzki pożałował swojej imprezy. Tu Tyzenhauz, który słyszał całą rozmowę, spytał nagle: — Toś waść był w Kiejdanach u Radziwiłła? Kmicic zmieszał się nieco i zaczął podrzucać swój obuszek. — Byłem. — Daj pokój obuszkowi — mówił dalej Tyzenhauz. — A cóżeś to porabiał na książęcym dworze? — Gościem byłem — odrzekł niecierpliwie pan Kmicic — i książęcy chleb jadłem, póki mi nie obrzydł po zdradzie. — A czemuś to z innymi zacnymi żołnierzami do pana Sapiehy nie poszedł? — Bom sobie ślub do Częstochowy uczynił, co tym łatwiej waszmość zrozumiesz, gdy ci powiem, że nasza Ostra Brama była przez Septentrionów zajęta. Pan Tyzenhauz począł głową kręcić i cmokać, aż to zwróciło uwagę króla, tak że i sam począł patrzeć badawczej na Kmicica. Ten zaś, zniecierpliwiony, zwrócił się do Tyzenhauza i rzekł: — Mój mości panie! Czemu to ja się waćpana nie wypytuję, gdzieś przebywał i coś robił? — Wypytuj waść — odrzekł Tyzenhauz. — Ja nie mam nic do ukrywania. — Ja też nie staję przed sądem, a jeśli stanę kiedy, to nie waść będziesz moim sędzią. Zaniechaj mnie tedy, abym zaś cierpliwości nie stracił. To rzekłszy wyrzucił obuch tak szparko, że aż zmalał na wysokości, król oczy za nim podniósł i w tej chwili nie myślał już o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, czy Babinicz uchwyci go w lot, czy nie uchwyci... Babinicz spiął konia, skoczył i uchwycił. Lecz tego samego wieczora Tyzenhauz rzekł do króla: — Miłościwy panie, coraz mniej mi się ten szlachcic podoba!... — A mnie coraz więcej! — rzekł, wydymając usta, król. — Słyszałem dziś, jak jeden z jego ludzi nazwał go pułkownikiem, a on tylko spojrzał groźnie i zaraz tamtego skonfundował. W tym coś jest! — I mnie się czasem widzi — rzekł król — że on nie chce wszystkiego gadać, ale to jego sprawa. — Nie, miłościwy panie! — zawołał gwałtownie Tyzenhauz — to nie jego sprawa, to sprawa nasza i całej Rzeczypospolitej... Bo jeśli to jaki przedawczyk, który zgubę waszej królewskiej mości albo niewolę gotuje, to zginą razem z waszą królewską mością wszyscy ci, którzy w tej chwili oręż podnoszą, zginie cała Rzeczpospolita, którą ty jeden, miłościwy panie, ratować możesz. — To go jutro sam wypytam. — Bogdajbym był fałszywym prorokiem, ale jemu nic dobrego z oczu nie patrzy. Nadto on szparki, nadto śmiały, zbyt wielki rezolut, a tacy ludzie na wszystko się ważą. Król zafrasował się. Nazajutrz dzień, gdy ruszono w drogę, kiwnął na Kmicica, by zbliżył się ku niemu. — Gdzieś ty był pułkownikiem? — spytał król nagle. Nastała chwila milczenia. Kmicic walczył sam ze sobą; paliła go chęć zeskoczyć z konia, upaść do nóg królewskich i raz zrzucić z siebie ten ciężar, który dźwigał, raz powiedzieć całą prawdę. Lecz ze zgrozą pomyślał znowu, jak straszne wrażenie musi uczynić to nazwisko: Kmicic, zwłaszcza po liście księcia Bogusława Radziwiłła. Jakże on, niegdyś prawa ręka księcia wojewody wileńskiego, on, który przewagę jego utrzymał, do rozbicia nieposłusznych chorągwi dopomógł, w zdradzie sekundował; jakże on, posądzony i oskarżony o najstraszniejszą zbrodnię zamachu na wolność królewską, zdoła teraz przekonać króla, biskupów i senatorów, że się poprawił, że się przerodził i krwią za swe winy odpokutował?... Czym zdoła swych szczerych intencji dowieść, jakie dowody, prócz gołych słów, może złożyć?... Dawne winy ścigają go ciągle i nieubłaganie, jako psy zażarte ścigają zwierza w kniei. Więc postanowił zamilczeć. Ale uczuł jednocześnie niewypowiedziany wstręt i obrzydzenie do wykrętów. Zali miałby temu panu, tak ze wszystkich sił duszy kochanemu, rzucać piasek w oczy i wymyślonymi historiami go zwodzić? Czuł, że do tego zabraknie mu sił. Więc po chwili tak mówić począł: — Miłościwy królu! Przyjdzie czas, może niedługo, że będę mógł waszej królewskiej mości całą duszę jako księdzu na spowiedzi otworzyć... Ale chcę, żeby pierwej za mnie, za moją szczerą intencję, za wierność i za miłość do majestatu uczynki jakowe, nie gołe słowa, zaręczały. Grzeszyłem, miłościwy panie, grzeszyłem przeciw tobie i ojczyźnie, a za mało mam jeszcze pokuty, więc takiej służby szukam, w której by poprawę łatwo znaleźć. Kto wreszcie nie grzeszył? Kto nie potrzebuje bić się w piersi w całej tej Rzeczypospolitej? Być to może, żem ciężej zawinił od innych, alem się też i pierwej obejrzał... Nie pytaj, miłościwy panie, o nic, póki cię teraźniejsza służba o mnie nie przekona; nie pytaj, bo nie mogę nic powiedzieć, aby sobie drogi i zbawienia nie zamknąć, bo Bóg mi świadek i Najświętsza Panna, Królowa nasza, żem tego nie zmyślił, iż ostatnią kroplę krwi gotowym za ciebie oddać... Tu oczy pana Andrzeja zwilgotniały, a taka szczerość i żal rozświeciły mu twarz, że oblicze silniej jeszcze od słów go broniło. — Bóg patrzy na intencje moje — mówił dalej — i na sądzie mi je policzy... Ale jeśli mi, miłościwy panie, nie ufasz, to mnie wypędź, to oddal mnie od osoby swojej. Pojadę za śladem twoim, opodal, aby w jakiej ciężkiej chwili przybyć, choć i bez zawołania, i głowę położyć za ciebie. A wówczas, miłościwy panie, uwierzysz, żem nie zdrajca, ale jeden z takich sług, jakich nie masz, miłościwy panie, wielu, nawet między tymi, którzy na innych podejrzenia rzucają. — Ja ci i dziś wierzę — rzekł król. — Zostań po staremu przy osobie naszej, bo nie zdrada tak przemawia. — Dziękuję waszej królewskiej mości! — rzekł Kmicic. I powstrzymawszy nieco konia, wycofał się między ostatnie szeregi orszaku. Lecz Tyzenhauz nie ograniczył się na udzieleniu swych podejrzeń samemu tylko królowi, skutkiem czego wszyscy poczęli zezem na Kmicica spoglądać. Głośniejsze rozmowy ustawały, gdy się zbliżył, a poczynały się szepty. Śledzono każdy jego ruch, rozważano każde słowo. Spostrzegł to pan Andrzej i uczyniło mu się źle między tymi ludźmi. Nawet król, chociaż nie odebrał mu zaufania, nie miał już dla niego tak wesołego jak dawniej oblicza. Więc młody junak stracił fantazję, sposępniał, żal i gorycz opanowały mu serce. Dawniej na przedzie między pierwszymi zwykł był toczyć koniem, teraz wlókł się o kilkaset kroków za kawalkatą, z głową spuszczoną i ponurymi myślami w głowie. Aż wreszcie zabielały przed jeźdźcami Karpaty. Śniegi leżały na ich skłonach, chmury rozkładały swe ociężałe cielska na szczytach, a gdy wieczór zdarzył się pogodny, wówczas przy zachodzie przywdziewały owe góry szaty płomienne, i blaski szły od nich okrutne, póki nie zagasły w mrokach cały świat obejmujących. Patrzył więc Kmicic na owe cuda natury, których dotąd nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie widział, i choć wielce stroskany, o troskach z podziwu zapomniał. Z każdym dniem olbrzymy owe stawały się większe, potężniejsze. Aż wreszcie dojechał do nich orszak królewski i zapuścił się w wąwozy, które nagle jakoby bramy otworzyły się przed nim. — Granica musi być już niedaleko — rzekł ze wzruszeniem król. Wtem dostrzeżono wózek zaprzężony w jednego konia, a w wózku człeka. Królewscy ludzie zatrzymali go zaraz. — Człeku — spytał Tyzenhauz — a czy my to już w Polsce? — Tam on za tą skałą i za rzeczką cesarska granica, a wy już na królewskiej ziemi stoicie. — Którędy zaś do Żywca? — Prosto tędy do drogi się dostaniecie: I góral zaciął szkapinę. Tyzenhauz zaś skoczył do stojącego opodal orszaku. — Miłościwy panie — zakrzyknął z uniesieniem — stanąłeś już inter regna, bo oto twoje od onej rzeczułki królestwo! Król nie odrzekł nic, skinął tylko, aby mu konia potrzymano, sam zaś zsiadł i rzucił się na kolana, podniósłszy oczy i ręce w górę. Na ten widok zsiedli wszyscy i poszli za jego przykładem; ów król zaś, tułacz, padł po chwili krzyżem w śnieg i począł całować tę ziemię tak ukochaną, a tak niewdzięczną, która w chwili klęski schronienia jego królewskiej głowie odmówiła. Nastała cisza i tylko westchnienia ją mąciły. Wieczór był mroźny, pogodny, góry i szczyty pobliskich jodeł płonęły purpurą, a dalsze w ciemne już poczęły się ubierać fiolety, lecz droga, na której leżał król, mieniła się niby czerwona i złota wstęga; blaski te padały na króla, biskupów i dygnitarzy. Wtem ze szczytów wstał wiatr i niosąc na skrzydłach skry śnieżne, zleciał do doliny. Więc jodły pobliskie poczęły pochylać pokryte okiścią czuby i kłaniać się panu, i szumieć gwarno a radośnie, jakby śpiewały oną dawną pieśń: — Witajże nam, witaj, miły hospodynie!... Mrok już nasycał powietrze, gdy orszak królewski ruszył dalej. Za wąwozem roztoczyła się szersza dolina, której drugi koniec gubił się w oddaleniu. .Blaski gasły naokoło, tylko w jednym miejscu niebo świeciło się jeszcze czerwono. Król począł odmawiać Ave Maria, za nim inni w skupieniu ducha powtarzali pobożne słowa. Ziemia rodzinna, dawno nie widziana, góry pokrywające się nocą, gasnące zorze, modlitwy, wszystko to nastroiło uroczyście serca i umysły, więc po ukończonych modlitwach jechali w milczeniu król, dygnitarze i rycerze. Następnie noc zapadła, jeno we wschodniej stronie niebo świeciło się coraz czerwieniej. — Pojedziem ku tym zorzom — rzekł wreszcie król — dziw, że jeszcze świecą. Wtem przycwałował Kmicic. — Miłościwy panie! to pożar! — zakrzyknął. Zatrzymali się wszyscy. — Jakże to? — pytał król — mnie się widzi, że to zorza!... — Pożar, pożar! Ja się nie mylę! — wołał pan Kmicic. I istotnie, ze wszystkich towarzyszów królewskich on znał się na tym najlepiej. Wreszcie nie było można dłużej wątpić, gdyż ponad ową mniemaną zorzą podnosiły się jakby chmury czerwone i kłębiły się, jaśniejąc i ciemniejąc na przemian. — To chyba Żywiec się pali! — zawołał król. — Nieprzyjaciel może tam grasować! Nie skończył jeszcze, gdy do uszu patrzących doleciał gwar ludzki, parskanie koni i kilkanaście ciemnych postaci zamajaczyło przed orszakiem. — Stój! Stój! — począł wołać Tyzenhauz. Postacie owe zatrzymały się, jakby niepewne, co dalej mają czynić. — Ludzie! kto wy? — pytano dalej z orszaku. — To swoi! — ozwało się kilka głosów. — Swoi! My z Żywca gardła unosim; Szwedzi Żywiec palą i ludzi mordują! — Stójcie na Boga!... co gadacie?... Skąd oni się tam wzięli? — Oni, panoczku, na naszego króla czatowali. Siła ich, siła! Niechże go Matka Boska ma w swej opiece! Tyzenhauz stracił na chwilę głowę. — Ot, co jechać w małej kupie! — krzyknął na Kmicica — bogdaj cię za takową radę zabito! Lecz Jan Kazimierz począł sam wypytywać uciekających. — A gdzie król? — spytał. — Król poszedł w góry z wielkim wojskiem i dwa dni temu przez Żywiec przejeżdżał, ale oni go naścigli i tam się gdzieś wedle Suchej bili... Nie wiemy, czy go dostali, czy nie, ale dziś pod wieczór do Żywca wrócili i palą, mordują... — Jedźcie z Bogiem, ludzie! — rzekł Jan Kazimierz. Uciekający przemknęli szybko. — Ot, co by nas było spotkało, gdybyśmy z dragonami jechali! — zawołał Kmicic. — Miłościwy królu! — ozwał się ksiądz biskup Gębicki — nieprzyjaciel przed nami... Co nam czynić? Wszyscy otoczyli króla naokoło, jakby go chcieli osobami swymi od nagłego niebezpieczeństwa zasłonić, lecz on spoglądał na łunę, która odbijała się w jego źrenicach, i milczał; nikt też pierwszy nie wyrywał się ze zdaniem, tak ciężko było coś dobrego poradzić. — Gdym wyjeżdżał z ojczyzny, świeciła mi łuna — rzekł wreszcie Jan Kazimierz — gdy wjeżdżam, druga mi świeci... I znowu nastało milczenie, tylko dłuższe jeszcze niż poprzednio. — Kto ma jakową radę? — spytał na koniec ksiądz Gębicki. Wtem zabrzmiał głos Tyzenhauza, pełen goryczy i urągania: — Kto się nie wahał osoby pańskiej na szwank wystawić, kto namawiał, by król bez straży jechał, ten niech teraz rady udzieli! W tej chwili jeden jeździec wysunął się z koła; był to Kmicic. — Dobrze — rzekł. I podniósłszy się w strzemionach, krzyknął, zwróciwszy się ku stojącej opodal czeladzi: — Kiemlicze, za mną! To rzekłszy puścił konia w cwał, a za nim trzech jeźdźców pomknęło co tchu w piersiach końskich. Krzyk rozpaczy wydobył się z piersi pana Tyzenhauza. — To zmowa! — rzekł — zdrajcy znać dadzą! Mości królu, ratuj się, póki czas, bo i wąwóz wkrótce nieprzyjaciel zamknie! Mości królu, ratuj się! nazad! Nazad! — Wracajmy, wracajmy! — zawołali jednogłośnie biskupi i dygnitarze. Lecz Jan Kazimierz zniecierpliwił się, z ócz poczęły iść mu błyskawice, nagle wydobył szpadę z pochwy i zawołał: — Nie daj Bóg, abym z własnej ziemi drugi raz miał uchodzić! Niech się stanie, co ma być, dosyć mi tego! I spiął konia ostrogami, aby ruszyć naprzód, lecz sam nuncjusz pochwycił za lejce. — Wasza królewska mość — rzekł z powagą — losy ojczyzny i Kościoła katolickiego dźwigasz na sobie, więc ci nie wolno osoby swej narażać. — Nie wolno! — powtórzyli biskupi. — Nie wrócę na Śląsk, tak mi dopomóż święty Krzyż! — odpowiedział Jan Kazimierz. — Miłościwy panie! wysłuchaj próśb twych poddanych! — rzekł składając ręce kasztelan sandomierski. — Jeżeli żadną miarą nie chcesz do cesarskich krajów się nakłonić, to nawróćmy przynajmniej z tego miejsca i ku granicy węgierskiej się skierujmy albo przejdźmy nazad ów wąwóz, aby nam powrotu nie przecięto. Tam czekać będziem. W razie nadejścia nieprzyjaciela w koniach ratunek zostanie, ale przynajmniej nas jako w pułapce nie zamkną. — Niechże i tak będzie — rzekł łagodniej król. — Nie odrzucam ja rozumnej rady, ale na tułactwo drugi raz nie pójdę. Jeśli tędy nie można się będzie przedostać, to indziej się przedostaniem. Wszelako tak myślę, że waszmościowie na próżno się strachacie. Skoro ci Szwedzi nas między dragonami szukali, jako ludzie z Żywca mówili, to właśnie dowód, że o nas nie wiedzą i że zdrady ani zmowy nijakiej nie było. Weźcie, waszmościowie, to na rozum, jesteście ludzie doświadczeni. Nie zaczepialiby ci Szwedzi dragonów, nie wystrzeliliby do nich ni razu, gdyby mieli wiadomość, że za dragonami jedziemy. Uspokójcie się, waszmościowie! Babinicz ze swymi pojechał po wieści i pewnie niebawem powróci. To rzekłszy król nawrócił konia ku wąwozowi, za nim towarzysze. Zatrzymali się tam, gdzie im pierwszy przejezdny góral samą granicę wskazywał. Upłynął kwadrans, po czym pół godziny i godzina. — Czy uważacie, wasze dostojności — ozwał się nagle wojewoda łęczycki — iż łuna zmniejsza się? — Gaśnie, gaśnie prawie w oczach — odrzekło kilka głosów. — To dobry znak! — zauważył król. — Pojadę ja naprzód z kilkunastoma ludźmi — ozwał się Tyzenhauz. — O staję stąd staniemy i gdyby Szwedzi nadciągali, to ich zatrzymamy na sobie, dopóki nie polegniem. W każdym razie będzie czas o bezpieczeństwie osoby pańskiej pomyśleć. — Trzymaj się kupy, zakazuję ci jechać! — rzekł król. A na to Tyzenhauz: — Miłościwy panie! każesz mnie później za nieposłuszeństwo rozstrzelać, ale teraz pojadę, bo tu o ciebie chodzi! I skrzyknąwszy kilkunastu żołnierzy, którym można było zaufać w każdej potrzebie, ruszył naprzód. Stanęli u drugiego wyjścia wąwozu w dolinę — i stali cicho z gotowymi rusznicami, nadstawiając uszu na każdy szelest. Długi czas trwało milczenie, na koniec doleciał ich chrzęst śniegu tratowanego kopytami. — Jadą! — szepnął jeden z żołnierzy. — Nie żadna to kupa, kilka tylko koni słychać — odpowiedział drugi. — Pan Babinicz wraca! Tymczasem nadjeżdżający zbliżyli się w ciemnościach na kilkadziesiąt kroków. — Werdo? — zakrzyknął Tyzenhauz. — Swoi! nie strzelać tam! — zabrzmiał głos pana Kmicica. W tejże chwili on sam pojawił się przed Tyzenhauzem i nie poznawszy go w ciemności, spytał: — A gdzie król? — Tam, opodal, za wąwozem! — odrzekł uspokojony Tyzenhauz. — Kto mówi, bo nie można rozeznać? — Tyzenhauz! A co to takiego wielkiego wieziesz waszmość przed sobą? To rzekłszy ukazał na jakiś ciemny kształt zwieszający się przed Kmicicem na przodku kulbaki. Lecz pan Andrzej nie odpowiedział nic i przejechał mimo. Dotarłszy do orszaku królewskiego, rozeznał osobę króla, bo za wąwozem daleko było jaśniej, i zawołał: — Miłościwy panie, wolna droga! — Nie masz już w Żywcu Szwedów? — Odciągnęli ku Wadowicom. To był niemiecki oddział najemny. Ot, zresztą jest tu jeden, sam go, miłościwy panie, wybadaj! I nagle pan Andrzej cisnął na ziemię z kulbaki ów kształt, który trzymał przed sobą, aż jęk rozległ się w ciszy nocnej. — Co to jest? — pytał zdumiony król. — To? Rajtar! — Na miły Bóg! Toś i języka przywiózł? Jakże to? Powiadaj! — Miłościwy panie! Gdy wilk nocą za stadem owiec idzie, łatwo mu jedną sztukę porwać, a zresztą, żeby prawdę rzec, to mi taka sprawa nie pierwszyzna. Król ręce do głowy podniósł. — Ale to żołnierz ten Babinicz, niech go kule biją! Imainujcie, waszmościowie... Widzę, że mając takich sług, mogę choćby w środek Szwedów jechać! Tymczasem otoczyli wszyscy rajtara, który jednak nie podnosił się z ziemi. — Pytaj go, miłościwy panie — odpowiedział nie bez pewnej chełpliwości w głosie Kmicic — choć nie wiem, czy będzie mógł odpowiadać, bo trochę przyduszon, a nie masz tu, czym by go przypiec. — Wlejcie mu gorzałki w gardło — rzekł król. I istotnie lepiej to lekarstwo pomogło od przypiekania, bo rajtar wkrótce odzyskał siły i głos. A wówczas pan Kmicic, przyłożywszy mu sztych do gardła, kazał opowiadać całą prawdę. Zeznał tedy ów jeniec, że należy do regimentu pułkownika Irlehorna, że mieli wiadomość o przejeździe króla z dragonami, więc napadli na nich koło Suchej, ale wziąwszy wstręt należyty, musieli się cofnąć do Żywca, skąd pociągnęli do Wadowic i Krakowa, bo takie mieli rozkazy. — Zali w górach nie ma innych oddziałów szwedzkich? — pytał po niemiecku Kmicic pociskając nieco silniej gardło rajtara. — Może są jakowe — odpowiedział przerywanym głosem rajtar — jenerał Duglas porozsyłał podjazdy, ale się wszystkie cofają, bo chłopstwo w wąwozach na nie napada. — A w pobliżu Żywca wyście jedni byli? — My jedni. — I wiecie, że król polski już przejechał? — Przejechał z tymi dragonami, którzy się o nas w Suchej obtarli. Wielu go widziało. — Czemuście go nie ścigali? — Baliśmy się góralów. Tu Kmicic ozwał się znów po polsku: — Miłościwy panie! Droga wolna, a i nocleg w Żywcu się znajdzie, bo jeno część osady spalona. Lecz nieufny Tyzenhauz rozmawiał przez ten czas z panem kasztelanem wojnickim i tak mówił: — Albo to jest żołnierz wielki i szczery jak złoto, albo zdrajca kuty na cztery nogi... Zważ, wasza dostojność, że to wszystko może być symulowane, od wzięcia tego rajtara aż do jego zeznań. A jeśli to umyślne? Jeśli Szwedzi siedzą przyczajeni w Żywcu? Jeśli król pojedzie i wpadnie jako w matnię?... — Bezpieczniej się przekonać — odrzekł kasztelan wojnicki. Więc pan Tyzenhauz odwrócił się do króla i rzekł głośno: — Pozwól, miłościwy panie, żebym ja naprzód do Żywca ruszył i przekonał się, czyli to prawda, co ów kawaler i ów rajtar powiadają. — Niechże tak będzie! Pozwól, miłościwy panie, niech jedzie! — zawołał Kmicic. — Jedź — rzekł król — ale i my ruszymy nieco naprzód, bo zimno. Pan Tyzenhauz ruszył z kopyta, a orszak królewski jął posuwać się za nim z wolna. Król odzyskał dobry humor i wesołość i po niejakim czasie rzekł do pana Kmicica: — Ale to z tobą można by jako z sokołem na Szwedów polować, bo z góry uderzasz! — Tak to i było — odrzekł pan Andrzej. — Jak wasza królewska mość zechce zapolować, to sokół zawsze gotów. — Powiadaj, jakżeś go ucapił? — To nietrudno, miłościwy panie! Zwyczajnie, gdy pułk idzie, zawsze kilkunastu ludzi w tyle się wlecze, a ten się na pół stajania został. Podjechałem za nim; on myślał, że swój, nie strzegł się i nim się opamiętał, jużem go porwał, gębę mu przydusiwszy, ażeby nie krzyczał. — Mówiłeś, że ci to nie pierwszyzna. Zaliżeś to już kiedy pierwej praktykował? Kmicic rozśmiał się. — Oj, oj! miłościwy panie! praktykowałem i to, i co lepszego! Niech wasza królewska mość jeno rozkaże, a znowu skoczę, dognam ich, bo konie mają zdrożone, i jeszcze jednego ucapię, i Kiemliczom moim każę ucapić. Czas jakiś jechali w milczeniu, nagle tętent konia rozległ się i nadleciał Tyzenhauz. — Mości królu ! — rzekł — droga wolna i nocleg zamówiony. — A nie mówiłem?! — zawołał Jan Kazimierz. — Niepotrzebnieście się waszmościowie troskali... Jedźmy teraz, jedźmy, bo nam się spoczynek należy! Wszyscy ruszyli rysią, raźno, wesoło, i w godzinę później zasnął utrudzony król bezpiecznym snem na własnej ziemi. Tegoż wieczora pan Tyzenhauz zbliżył się do pana Kmicica. — Wybacz waszmość — rzekł — z miłości to do pana cię podejrzewałem. Lecz Kmicic umknął mu ręki. — O, nie może być! — odrzekł. — Zdrajcą i przedawczykiem mnie czyniłeś... — Byłbym i więcej uczynił, bo byłbym waści w łeb strzelił — rzekł Tyzenhauz — ale gdym się przekonał, żeś zacny człowiek i króla miłujesz, rękę ci wyciągnąłem. Chcesz, przyjmij — nie chcesz, nie przyjmuj... Wolałbym z tobą jeno w przywiązaniu do osoby pańskiej emulować... Ale i innej emulacji się nie przestraszę. — Tak waszmość myślisz?... Hm! może masz i słuszność, ale mi na waćpana mruczno. — To przestań mruczeć... Tęgi z waszmości żołnierz! No! a dawaj no gęby, byśmy się w nienawiści spać nie układli. — Niechże tak będzie — rzekł Kmicic. I padli sobie w objęcia. Kategoria:Potop